Puppy Trouble
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Nine-year-old Sam finds a lost puppy, what could go wrong?   Wee-chesters.


**SUPERNATURAL**

**PUPPY TROUBLE**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the show, this is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: Nine-year-old Sam finds a puppy. What could possibly go wrong?**

**WARNING: Nothing really, except a thirteen-year-old looking at porn magazines and a couple cuss words.**

**1234567898765432**

Nine-year-old Sam was bored. The tv stopped working that morning, it was raining outside, and his brother was busy looking at a magazine with naked woman in it.

"Deeean." Sam sighed, plopping on the couch beside his brother. "Play a game with me."

"No." Was the thirteen-year-old's reply.

"Please?" Sam whined.

"Dude, stop whining like a little girl." Dean said, still not looking up from the magazine.

"I'll tell Dad that you stole his magazines from his closet." Sam smirked. He had no intention of actually telling their Dad, but he thought he could bluff his older brother.

"Go ahead, and I will tell Dad that you got a note from school last week saying you were daydreaming in class instead of working on math problems." Like his little brother, Dean had no intentions of telling John. Especially since he would be in trouble too for forging his Dad's signature. Dean did tell on Sam when it was something important, but he didn't find school that important. So he had signed the note to keep the younger boy out of trouble.

Sam sighed again.

"Go sigh somewhere else, dude." Dean said, giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Please play with me." Sam said, giving Dean his best lost puppy look.

"How about hide and seek?" Dean said, with a grin. He knew how to get a few minutes of peace and quite.

"Yeah!" Sam smiled.

"Okay, go and hide real good." Dean closed his eyes and started counting.

Sam jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room.

"Dumb kid." Dean smiled, turning his attention once again to the magazine. "I give him fifteen minutes before he figures it out."

**12345678987654321**

Sam ran through the rental house and found a perfect place to hid, behind the washing machine. It was on the screened in porch, right beside the back door. The nine-year-old squeezed behind it and grinned, his brother would never find him there.

Ten minutes later, the grin was gone. He couldn't believe he fell for it again, this was the fifth time that Dean had tricked him like this.

Sam crawled out from behind the washer and was thinking about his revenge, when he heard a soft whimpering sound from outside. He cracked the door opened and saw a small yellow puppy sitting on the bottom step, soaking wet and whining.

Sam opened the door the rest of the way and the puppy ran inside and stood in front of the young boy.

"Hey, boy." Sam said, knelling in front of the puppy and petting its wet head. "What are you doing outside?"

The puppy started running circles around Sam, leaving muddy and wet paw prints and splatters of water on the floor. Sam laughed at the puppy's antics, then frowned when he noticed the mess he was making.

"You need a bath, boy." Sam said, reaching out to grab the puppy.

But the puppy backed up, then took off running out of the room. Sam was right behind him.

**12345678987654321**

Dean was still engrossed in the skin magazine when he heard his brother running into the room. He sighed as he laid the magazine down, trying to think of another way to occupy the boy.

He was completely unprepared for the small furry puppy that jumped onto his chest.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

The puppy started shaking his whole body, sending muddy water flying in every direction. Dean shielded his face with his arm, as the water splattered all over him. When the puppy stopped shaking, Dean glared at the small animal. Then he glared at his brother, who was doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny, twerp." Dean growled, standing up and causing the puppy to land on the floor with a thump and a whimper.

"Dean." Sam scolded, as he scooped the puppy up into his arms and cuddled him. "That was mean."

"And this isn't?" The thirteen-year-old asked, spreading his arms and motioning towards his wet clothes.

"He didn't mean to, he's just a puppy."

"Where did he come from?"

"I thought Dad already had that talk with you." Sam smirked.

"Dude you are very close to being thrown outside in the rain, along with that mutt." Dean growled.

"You're scaring him." Sam accused, as he cuddled the puppy closer.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and concentrated on breathing, sometimes his little brother was a major pain. But he did look pretty adorable standing there with the small puppy.

"Where did you get the mutt?" Dean asked.

"He was standing outside the back door, whining." Sam said. "Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Why?" Sam pouted.

"Think about it, Tiger."

Sam thought a moment, then he sighed and said. "It wouldn't be fair for the puppy. We move around a lot and he'll be stuck in the car for hours at a time."

"Put him back outside." Dean said.

"But it's raining, can't he stay inside till it stops?"

"Okay." Dean sighed. "But he is your responsibility."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam smiled.

"Go on and give him a bath, then give him some milk and some of the left over hamburgers. I'm going to change shirts."

"Okay." Sam ran into the bathroom, carrying the puppy.

Dean watched his brother with a smile, then he went into the bedroom and changed. After changing, he went back to the couch and laid down. He once again started flipping though his Dad's playboy magazine.

Five minutes later, he heard his brother calling for the puppy to stop. Then he heard running footsteps. He laid the magazine down in frustration a second before the soaking wet puppy once again jumped on his chest and started shaking the water off.

"Damnit Sam!" Dean shouted, jumping up and once again causing the puppy to land in the floor with a thump and a whine.

"Stop doing that." Sam said, as he scooped the puppy up off of the floor. "You're going to hurt him."

"Oh, I'm going to hurt him alright." Dean glared at the younger boy.

Sam gulped when he saw the angry look in the teen's eyes, he decided to leave the room.

"I better dry him off." Sam said, as he was hurrying out of the room.

"He keeps this up." Dean muttered to himself. "And I'll run out of dry shirts."

**12345678987654321**

Six hours later, Dean had just stepped out of the shower and got dressed. It had been a peaceful six hours, his baby brother had not bothered him once wanting to play. The younger boy was kept occupied with the puppy.

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Sam sitting at the table writing, their Dad's new Polaroid camera was sitting on the table beside him. The puppy was laying on the floor by his chair.

"Dude, you know you're not allowed to play with that." Dean said.

"I wasn't playing, I was taking pictures of Happy."

"Happy?"

"The puppy."

Dean looked at the stack of papers that were on the table and saw that his brother was making found posters for the puppy.

"Those look pretty good." Dean praised.

"Can we go hand them out now?" Sam asked.

"It's bed time." Dean replied. "Besides, you'd be breaking one of Dad's top rules."

Sam looked at him confused, then he figured it out. "We're not allowed to tell strangers where we live or give them out phone number." Sam said, remembering that the posters had both of those things on them.

"Right."

"But how will we find Happy's owner?" Sam asked.

"Dad will be home in the morning." Dean replied. "We can hand them out then."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

"Bed time." Dean said.

"Can I stay up just a little longer?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes. "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" The younger boy pouted.

"Because I said so, now go to bed."

"Can Happy sleep with me?"

"Yeah."

Sam smiled, scooped the puppy up in his arms, then ran from the room. Dean put the markers and papers up, and then went through his usual routine to make sure the house was secure.

He tripled checked all of the locks and all of the salt lines, then he decided to lay on the couch and flip through his Dad's playboy once more before he had to put it back. He knew his Dad would be ticked if he found out that Dean had looked at it, after being told many times not to.

Dean's stepped into the living room, then came to an abrupt stop and stared at the floor.

"No, no, no." He muttered, groaning. "Dad is going to kick my ass."

John's playboy magazine was laying in the floor, shredded to pieces. Bits of paper were scattered all over the room.

"Samuel!" Dean bellowed. "Front and center! Now!"

Sam entered the room very cautiously, Dean sounded more like Dad then he did Dean. And that was not a good thing.

"Yeah, Dean." The nine-year-old asked.

"Look what that mutt did!" Dean growled angrily. "I want him outside now!"

"But it's still raining." Same protested.

"I don't care." Then Dean saw the mutt in question, and stalked over to it and picked it up by the scruff of the neck. "I'll throw him out myself."

"No!" Sam cried out, stepping between his angry brother and the door. "Please, Dean." He gave him his best lost puppy eyes. "Please."

Dean's face softened, then he looked into the puppy's eyes and sighed. They were both giving him the puppy look.

"Fine." Dean sighed, handing the puppy to Sam. "But you better keep him out of trouble."

"I will." Sam said, hugging his brother. "Thanks Dean." Then he ran back into the bedroom.

Dean cleaned up the paper, throwing it into the trash can. Then he flopped down on the couch, trying to come up with a good excuse to tell their Dad.

He was still angry at the puppy a few minutes later, when said puppy jumped onto his chest again. Dean glared at the puppy, then picked him up and sat him on the floor. A few second later, the puppy jumped onto his chest again.

Dean glared at the puppy, who just wagged his tail.

"Well at least you ain't wet this time." Dean sighed. "You are kinda cute."

The puppy walked in a circle on the boy's chest, then laid down. Dean pet the puppy's head with a smile. Then they both drifted off to sleep.

**12345678987654321**

John silently walked into the rental house and smiled at the sight of his oldest son asleep on the couch, he was so glad to be back with his boys.

He took off his coat and was about to hang it on the coat rack, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. He glanced over at Dean, but the boy appeared to not have moved at all.

"It's me son." John said.

Dean uncocked the gun and sat up on the couch. "You're home early." He said. "Hunt go okay?"

"Yeah, the poltergeist is gone, the family's safe."

"Want something to eat?" Dean asked, as he stood up.

"No, I'm good. How did things go here?"

"Just fine."

John spotted something in the floor by his feet and bent to pick it up with a frown.

"You got something to tell me boy?" John asked sternly, holding up his best leather belt. Which had small teeth marks all over it.

Before Dean could reply, the small puppy ran into the room and right over to John.

"Where did he come from?" John asked his oldest son. Dean opened his mouth to give his Dad the same response Sam had given when asked that question. But he wisely thought about it and decided not too.

"Sam let him early today when it was pouring rain outside." Dean explained. "He made some found posters and I thought we could hand them out in the morning. I'm really sorry about your belt."

"That's okay, son." John smiled. "You and your brother were right bringing him in, puppy that size wouldn't stand a chance in that storm yesterday. Go on to bed, we'll see if we can find his owners in the morning."

"Good night, Dad."

"Night son."

John walked over to throw the belt into the trash and once again frowned.

"Wait a minute, Dean." He said, before the boy had left the room. "Why is my magazine ripped up and in the trash?"

"The puppy got a hold of it." Dean replied, hoping his Dad was too tired to wonder how the puppy had gotten it in the first place.

"Okay." John sighed. "Go on to bed."

"Yes Sir." Dean said in relief.

John checked all of the locks and salt lines, then he went into his room and laid down. He was just about asleep when he heard very tiny footsteps and knew it was the puppy. He groaned when he heard the animal start whining.

He leaned over the bed and picked the puppy up, sitting him beside him on the bed. The puppy immediately jumped onto his chest and laid down.

"Comfy?" John asked. John thought about putting him back on the floor but figured he'd whine. So he just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**12345678987654321**

Dean was the first one awake the next morning. He went to his Dad's room and smiled at the sight of his Dad asleep with the small puppy on his chest. The thirteen-year-old went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, a few minutes later Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Happy?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, he's asleep on Dad's chest."

"Dad's back?" Sam asked with a smile.

"He came back late last night."

"He okay?"

"Course he's okay, he's Dad."

"Dean!" John's voice bellowed from his room. "Samuel!"

"What did we do?" Sam asked in a worried voice.

"Not a clue." Dean replied, also in a worried voice.

"Front and center! Now!"

Dean quickly turned the burned on the stove off and moved the skillet of scrambled eggs off the burner. Then him and Sam quickly ran into their Dad's bedroom, as Happy was running out of it. The oldest Winchester was standing beside the bed, an angry scowl on his face. His tee-shirt had a large wet spot on it.

"Dad?" Dean asked cautiously.

"That mutt peed on me." John said, glaring at his youngest son.

Dean tried to keep a straight face, he really did. But he failed. It started out as a muffled snicker, but he was soon laughing. Sam joined in soon after. John glared at this sons, and tried to stay mad. But he too laughed.

"Okay, boys." John said. "Breakfast, then we hand out those posters.

**12345678987654321**

Three hours later, the puppy was returned to his owner. A young girl just a year older then Sam, who had forgotten to lock the kitty door. The puppy, who they learned was named Bingo, had gone though it.

John and the boys went back to the rental house.

"Pack up, boys." John said, once they got there. "We're leaving in ten."

"Yes Sir." They both replied, and heading into their room.

John tossed the rest of the posters into the trash, once again frowning at the shredded magazine. It was one of his favorites. Then a thought accrued to him.

"Dean Winchester!" He bellowed. "Exactly how did that mutt get my magazine out of my closet?"

THE END

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
